Toy
by SkyeFox
Summary: KakuHid -smut without a plot- Matured for obvious reasons includes pain fetish and use of erotic toys. one shot


"It's raining its pouring…the creepy men are gonna kill me…MOMMMMMYYYY!!!" The child screamed running away from the two men, dropping the umbrella into the muddy road.

One of the men laughed at the child's obvious fright. "Jashin damned brat better run." He said happily. His partner just rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Oi, Dumbass! When are we gonna get a hotel and outta this Jashin damned rain?"

"I'm not paying for a hotel, Hidan." The other said instantly.

Hidan growled a little in his annoyance. "Well why the hell not?"

"Too expensive."

"Cheap ass bastard." Hidan muttered. "Where the hell are we gonna stay then, Kakuzu? It's fuckin' pouring and I'm freezing my balls off over here."

Kakuzu sighed "Fine…we'll get a hotel room for the night, if only to stop you're annoying complaints."

It took some searching but finally Kakuzu found a cheap hotel on the outskirts of the town that he would agree to stay in. And cheap it was…water stains covered the ceiling and the wall paper was pealing in long strips. The lobby had a slight moldy smell and the furniture had holes in it. Hidan would've complained, except he was currently trying to keep warm by rubbing his arms.

Their room wasn't too much better, but it was devoid of the mold smell. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room that had a moth eaten throw on it. "T-this place is a J-jashin damned d-dump." Hidan muttered, ignoring the way his teeth chattered. "Damn it's c-cold."

"Maybe if you wore a shirt you wouldn't be so cold." Kakuzu muttered as the Jashinist continued to shiver.

"F-fuck off." Hidan said half heartedly before peeling away his drenched clothes.

Kakuzu watched with hungry eyes as his partner stripped down to almost nothing. His vivid green eyes traced over every line of well developed muscle and followed every trail of water. Heat coursed through his body, turning his blood to lava. In his mind he could already feel the smooth wet skin under his lips, taste the inside of Hidan's mouth. Quickly he shook his head and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. iThis isn't the time for that…/i He scolded himself.

Kakuzu heard the door to the bathroom open and close and figured Hidan had gone to take a shower, a minute later his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the shower start up. Kakuzu sighed and took off his cloak, draping the wet fabric over the back of a chair. Kakuzu sat back against the head board of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to keep his thoughts off his overly sexy partner.

Not too long after Kakuzu heard the shower stop. Kakuzu was relieved, he had been only moments away from walking in there and taking Hidan while he was vulnerable and covered in soap…Kakuzu groaned. He wasn't usually this horny…and yet here he was imagining Hidan writhing against the wet tiles of the shower, begging him too-

"'Kuzu? You okay, dumbass?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked over to his partner, big mistake. Hidan was only wearing a towel and was still dripping wet from his shower. His normally slicked back hair was falling all over the place, water clinging defiantly to the silver locks. The white towel that was wrapped around his waist was short, barely reaching Hidan's mid thigh, and it wasn't tied too well, showing even more leg on one side where the part for the wrap had come open making a slit up the side.

Kakuzu fought back a groan. "Fine." He managed, closing his eyes again.

He didn't see Hidan raise an eyebrow or the smirk that came a few moments after it. "Hey, 'Kuzu…" Hidan called his voice sickeningly sweet. His tone of voice, if nothing else made the miser curious enough to look at the albino. Hidan started towards the bed where Kakuzu was still reclining moving slower than normal. "You're gonna get sick if you stay in those wet clothes, dumbass."

Hidan slipped onto the bed, the towel parting even more as he did so. Kakuzu's eyes widened as Hidan got closer to him. Hidan reached up and pulled Kakuzu towards him, kissing him through the fabric of Kakuzu's mask. Kakuzu gasped slightly, his partner had never acted like this before. Hidan took immediate advantage and pushed his tongue into Kakuzu's mouth, the fabric preventing the two of them from actually touching.

Kakuzu growled in frustration before ripping the mask down and pulling Hidan's head closer, turning a teasing kiss into a teeth shattering one. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck as the larger man took instant control of the situation. Hidan moved to straddle his lover, the towel around his waist ridding up even more. Kakuzu wrapped his thick arms around Hidan's waist as their tongues slipped over each other's.

Kakuzu bit down on Hidan's lip in a reprimand for teasing him earlier. Hidan moaned as the coppery taste of blood filled their mouths. "'Kuzu…" He moaned again as the miser continued to place bites all down Hidan's neck, each one drawing tiny beads of blood. Hidan could feel Kakuzu's excitement press against him as he leaned back, letting the larger man bite him.

Kakuzu's fingers ripped across Hidan's back, leaving angry red lines every few inches. Hidan groaned "More, Kuzu…" Kakuzu reached up with one hand and yanked the silver hair of his partner back, exposing more neck for his teeth to bite into. He knew how much of a masochist his partner was and he was only too happy to oblige.

"How bad do you want me?" Kakuzu asked huskily.

Hidan moaned "Fuck me, 'Kuzu…hard."

Kakuzu smirked and reached over with his threads to where his cloak was hanging. He always had special items for just such an occasion. His threads brought his toys back to his outstretched hand. "Not yet, Hidan…we're gonna play some first." He said before slipping a ring over Hidan's erection, keeping the albino from release.

"Kuzu!" Hidan pouted, not liking the blockage.

"Trust me, Hidan…you'll like it more in a sec." Kakuzu said as he twisted the ring. Hidan jerked with a cry of pain as tiny barbs sliced into his sensitive skin.

"bBastard!/b" He cried, hands tangling into Kakuzu's stringy hair, pulling hard to show just how much he 'appreciated' the toy. "You better make it up to me, dumbass!" He said as the barbs dug into him again.

Kakuzu smirked before reaching over for the head band that Hidan had left on the side table. With a few quick motions Hidan was gagged with the metal plate resting between his teeth. "Much better." Kakuzu said as the sharp threads wove out of his body and sewed his lips to the fabric of the headband. His threads then started stroking Hidan's now sweat covered skin.

Hidan jerked as the threads tore at his skin. Every little pin prick excited him which caused pain to shoot up his spine from the ring around digging into his member. The threads dug deeper into his body, causing trails of blood to run down his body, making him moan in excitement. He had always loved the feel of fresh blood on his skin. It was so warm and sticky…like another of his favorite bodily fluids.

Hidan noticed then that his partner had yet to lose any of his clothes. Reaching around he pulled the shirt off the miser and started playing with the stitches that covered his chest. Kakuzu moaned jerking upward, rubbing his clothed erection across Hidan's entrance. Hidan groaned, wanting to feel Kakuzu inside him instead of against him.

As Kakuzu continued to tear pieces of skin from Hidan the albino was busy fumbling with the fastenings of the miser's pants. Suddenly Kakuzu reached down and grabbed Hidan's wrists. "Ah ahhh ah, Hidan. We aren't at that part yet." He whispered huskily. A group of threads came up and sewed his wrists and fingers together, causing streams of blood to run down his arms. Hidan cried out in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Kakuzu always knew how to get the Jashinist to go wild. It was part of the reason Hidan could never say no when Kakuzu wanted sex…and why he was on the bottom.

Kakuzu thrust upwards again smirking at the moan it caused. His threads were still tearing and ripping the Jashinist, digging ever deeper into his body. Kakuzu reached over and grabbed his last trick from the table. Hidan cried out as the large object was inserted.

A moment later his body was rocked with vibrations, making Hidan cry out again. He thought he was going to explode. He was so turned on he couldn't stand it; his eyes were practically rolled to the back of his head he was in so much pain/pleasure. But every time he got more excited the barbs around his member dug into him, making him even hornier. He was writhing with need, coated in his own blood and sweat. He gave Kakuzu a pleading look, he needed release sooo bad.

Kakuzu smirked before lapping at the blood that coated Hidan's chest. "I'll give you a treat…for being such a good sport." He said. A moment later Hidan felt himself tearing and cried out. Kakuzu was fucking him with his threads the Jashinist soon realized. Hidan writhed as the vibrations and threads continued to dig deeper into his body. All of his cries and moans were muffled by the headband in his mouth.

Kakuzu smiled down at the Jashinist. He loved seeing his partner like this…completely helpless and practically begging to be hammered into. Kakuzu finally decided that he couldn't take it anymore either and ripped the threads and vibrator out of his lover. A moment later he had himself freed of the restricting pants and practically impaled Hidan onto his length.

Hidan cried out louder than before. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hips as he started lifting the smaller man, only to push him down a minute later. Hidan cried out again and suddenly Kakuzu felt a pair of bloody hands on his shoulder. "Crazy bastard." He muttered realizing that Hidan and torn his hands apart.

The two of them were soon reduced to throaty moans as their bodies collided with each other. The threads from Kakuzu's body continued to hurt Hidan as the Jashinist impaled himself on Kakuzu's length. The two of them set a furious pace. Hidan needed to feel Kakuzu deep inside him just as badly as Kakuzu needed to ibe/i inside his lover.

Hidan cried out, nearly ripping his lips off the headband as Kakuzu's length slammed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Taking notice Kakuzu angled himself, making sure to smash that same spot every time they came together.

Hidan cried out, feeling so close to release yet the ring stopping him from coming. He gave Kakuzu a pitiful look, begging to be allowed release. Kakuzu nodded "Alright then…you've been so…ahh…patient after all." He said fighting with the sounds of pleasure that kept rising with him.

Kakuzu removed the ring and even before the next thrust Hidan came hard. The Jashinist cried out as his seed was finally released, splattering over their chests and Kakuzu's chin. Kakuzu cried out a second later as Hidan's walls tightened, forcing Kakuzu over the edge. Hidan cried out with Kakuzu as the miser's seed burned against the rips inside Hidan.

The two of them collapsed, Hidan still straddling Kakuzu as he lay against the taller man's patchwork chest. Kakuzu reached over for a kunai and cut Hidan's mouth free from the headband; his threads were already working to stitch up the hundreds of wounds. "Bastard." Hidan muttered as soon as his mouth was freed.

"What? You like that…I could tell with all the moaning you did." Kakuzu said smirking. "Besides you started it."

"Didn't mean you had to put a fuckin' cock ring on me." Hidan said with mock anger.

Kakuzu smirked. "Fine I won't next time."

Hidan sat up. "What?! And miss out on that pain?"

Kakuzu chuckled "Well do you or don't you want me to use cock rings?" He asked.

Hidan frowned. "Just warn me next time, Kuzu." He said laying back down, nuzzling against Kakuzu's chest some. "Am I a good fuck, Kuzu?" Kakuzu nodded, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Good." Hidan said licking his own seed off Kakuzu's chin, intent on cleaning them off with his tongue.

Kakuzu sighed as Hidan licked up the mess. If Hidan kept this up there might be a round two in store…


End file.
